The purpose of this application for an NIMH Midcareer Investigator Award in Patient-Oriented Research is to support the development of expertise on improving care on the mental health/primary care interface in public, safety net systems of care. The application will address four broad goals: 1. To develop effective, sustainable models for improving the medical care of persons treated in Community Mental Health Centers (CMHCs). 2. To develop effective, sustainable models for improving mental health care for persons treated in Community Health Centers (CHCs). 3. To develop effective, sustainable models for improving care on the interface through enhanced organizational linkages between these two types of institutions. 4. To provide mentorship to a cadre of trainees and junior faculty from both primary care and psychiatry in mental health services research in these safety net settings. The award will address these goals through an integrated Career Development Plan, Mentoring Plan, and Research Plan. The Career Development Plan will involve advanced training and support from national leaders in qualitative research, public financing, organizational theory, community-based participatory research, and health disparities. The Mentoring Plan will provide support to trainees and junior faculty members from the Morehouse School of Medicine and Emory. The Research Plan builds on an existing NIMH study testing a model for improving medical care for patients at CMHCs, and on work seeking to develop financially viable approaches for providing care for depression in Community Health Centers. New research supported by the award will include a qualitative and quantitative program to develop and pilot test a "staff exchange" model for improving care for persons with depression at the CHC and with cardiovascular risk factors (hypertension, hyperlipidemia) at the CMHC. This award will provide the applicant with the salary support, training, freedom from administrative responsibilities, and formal structure for providing mentorship that will allow him to successfully achieve these goals.